False Alarm
by PirateJenna
Summary: Sequel to Little Sammy. Danny's first day of kindergarten is going alright until someone decides to pull a prank on him.


**So, I got some requests for more with Little Danny, Sam, and Tucker. I really wanted to do a story open the "incident" I referenced in my story Little Sammy, the incident being when the kids pranked Danny about a ghost attack. Sam isn't in this story because, in my story line, Danny and Tucker haven't met her yet. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Danny took a deep breath. He was really nervous as his mom and his sister, Jazz, walked with him into the kindergarten building. He had gone to a preschool that was pretty small. He wasn't sure all of the kids there were coming to this kindergarten, and he was pretty sure that they wouldn't all be in his class.  
They arrived at Danny's new classroom. His mom kissed him goodbye. Jazz gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "You'll be fine. Just don't talk about ghosts." Danny nodded and waved goodbye to them as they left to go to Jazz's class. He knew what Jazz meant. Most kids thought their parents' ghost "obsession" was weird. And those who didn't usually had parents who weren't too thrilled with it. Talking about ghosts was a pretty sure way to lose friends. Jazz had learned this the hard way. It was times like this that Danny was glad he had an older sister. He looked around the room. There were a good number of kids already there. After a minute of looking around the room, he spotted a familiar face, "Hey, Tucker!"

The boy turned around and smiled at Danny. They had been in the same preschool class, but neither had been sure if they would be in the same kindergarten class. The boys spent the rest of the morning together. Danny would have had a perfect first day. Would have.

After the class had been outside, the teacher went through the roll again to make sure everyone was there. "Daniel Fenton?"

Danny had raised his hand. He heard some of the other kids snicker and whisper, "His parents are ghost hunters."

"My parents said they're really weird."

"His whole family is crazy!"

Danny felt his face get red, but Tucker whispered back, "Ignore them, Danny. They might just be robots from the future sent to destroy your past so that you can't lead a revolution or become the president!"

Danny snickered. He knew that Tucker was being silly on purpose to try and cheer him up, and Tucker knew just how to do it, even if his way of doing it was strange.

Even that wouldn't have been such a big deal. Unfortunately, shortly before it was time to go home, the teacher had to leave the room for a minute. Her assistant was distracted, talking to someone at the door. Danny had been coloring in a picture of a rocket and hadn't been really paying attention.

Suddenly, someone shouted out, "Ghost attack!"

Danny's head went up. He pushed his chair back, slid from it onto the floor, and crouched under the table with his arms over his head. His dad's rule with ghost attacks was for Danny and Jazz to hide somewhere safe until someone told them they could come out. Danny didn't really believe in ghosts, but his reaction was reflex.

But instead of hearing shouts and screams, Danny heard laughing. Everyone was laughing.

"Danny's so weird!"

"He's as crazy as his parents!"

Danny's face went red. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Part of him wanted to come out from under the table and sit in his chair, like nothing had happened. But he didn't want them to see him, to see that they had hurt him. So, he curled up under the table and covered his ears.

"Hey, Danny's not weird! You're just being a jerk, Dash!" Tucker shouted. Danny heard two chairs being pushed back from the table; then all of the kids gasped.

"You can't just hit and expect to get away with it!" Dash shouted.

Danny peeked out from under the table. All the kids were staring at one of the boys, Danny assumed it was Dash, holding Tucker by his shirt. Danny wasn't going to let his friend take a beating for him. He jumped up and ran over to Tucker, "Leave him alone, Dash!"

"Oh? And who's going to make me?" Danny looked around. The assistant was gone.

"You gonna get your parents to shoot me with a ghost ray?"

Danny took a breath, closed his eyes, and punched as hard as he could. At that exact moment, the teacher walked back in, "Daniel Fenton!"

* * *

Danny pulled his knees up to his chest as he sat in his car seat. He laid his head on his knees; he didn't want Jazz to see him cry. He was afraid that his parents would be really mad. He hadn't started a fight, like Dash had said. He was pretty sure he hadn't even hurt Dash that much, if at all. Dash had just been playing it up to get Danny in more trouble. When they got home, his mom and dad sat him down in the living.

"What exactly happened, Danny?" his mom asked.

Danny bit his lip. He really didn't want to say he was being made fun of because of his parents' ghost hunting. He wasn't sure why, but he was afraid of what would happen if he brought up ghosts. "The other kids were, uh, making fun of me. My friend told them to stop, and one of the boys was going to hit him. So, uh-"

"You decked him?" his mom finished.

Danny hung his head.

"That's great!" Danny's dad shouted.

Danny looked up, surprised.

"Jack!" his mom said.

"Sorry," his dad replied. He leaned in close to Danny, "But I'm really proud of you for sticking up for your friend."

His mom put her hand to her head, "I'm glad you were standing up for your friend too. But violence is not the answer. Do you understand?"

Danny nodded sadly. He knew what was coming.

"Now, I want to take a fifteen minute time-out in your room."

Danny trudged up the stairs to his room. Jazz's door opened as he passed it. She came out and hugged him.

"Hey!" Danny struggled to free himself from his sister's strangling hug.

She pulled back and smiled at him. "I'm proud of you Danny," she said. Danny just nodded and continued to his room. He shut the door, and for a minute considered climbing into his bed, but he decided not to. He flopped down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. He thought back over what had happened. While he was still pretty upset about being made fun of, he couldn't help but smile when he thought about Tucker trying to stand up to Dash. He might have had to endure some teasing, but he had made a real friend.


End file.
